Great Panttonae
Fire |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Great Panttonae is a Fanged Beast whose rubbery, ovular body resembles a baguette at first glance. Like its smaller kin, it is an opportunistic scavenger, and due to its greater strength, it can make off with entire large monster corpses. Physiology Great Panttonae greatly resembles its smaller kin, but has some differences to set itself apart from them. It is notably larger and stockier than them, and its body is longer and more ovular in shape, making it resemble a baguette as opposed to a bread roll. In addition, its face is notably pudgier, its claws are longer and sharper, and its hide is a straight brown instead of golden-brown. Ecology Like its smaller kin, Great Panttonae is a scavenger, feeding almost exclusively on carrion and stealing kills from other monsters due to its preference for fresh meat. The alphas gain their status by finding food for their packs, with the one that finds the most food being recognized as the leader, and once an individual is recognized as a leader, its body secretes large amounts of special hormones that result in an increase in both size and strength. Due to its larger size and greater strength, the Great Panttonae can protect itself from rivals much easier than a regular Panttonae can and even carry corpses larger than itself in its mouth, and as a result, Panttonaes and Migattonaes will flock to it for protection and food. However, despite its greater strength and status as alpha, it cannot control its underlings very well due to both parties primarily focusing on eating above all else, and due to it being fairly weak in comparison to many monsters it shares habitats with and being easily distracted by food, it is not considered to be very threatening. That said, it is considered by many to be an annoyance, as it steals kills with greater efficiency than its smaller kin and can make off with the aforementioned giant monster corpses, and the annoyances it causes are the primary reason hunters are requested to hunt it. Behavior Like its kin, Great Panttonae is an opportunistic scavenger, devouring anything it can fit in its mouth and making off with spoils from hunters and other monsters. These spoils are shinies, small monster corpses, severed monster tails, and even large monster corpses, which can make them annoying to encounter. It is also a cannibal, eating its own kind if they are killed by hunters or other monsters. Unless threatened or provoked, it will not attack, preferring to just make off with spoils. Abilities Great Panttonae's larger size, longer claws, and thicker layers of fat allow it to protect itself from foes more efficiently than a regular Panttonae can, and it can drag off large monster corpses to its underground den, depriving hunters of their carves. Habitat Great Panttonae can be found in the same habitats as his smaller kin. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,000 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 2,200 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 2,800 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 5,200 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 45 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 30 (Fire), 10 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 15 (Nature), 10 (Aether) * Body: 35 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Front Legs: 20 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Hind Legs: 30 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 5 (Aether) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Body= ★★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Front Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Hind Legs= ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ✖ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ★★ *Aether = ★★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★★ Turf Wars N/A Attacks Great Panttonae has the same attacks as Panttonae, except its attacks do more damage. That said, it does have some attacks of its own. Charge Great Panttonae charges at the hunter before stopping in its tracks. This attack deals medium damage. Sit Great Panttonae jumps backward in an attempt to sit on the hunter. This attack deals medium damage. It will often use this as a counterattack against hunters that attack it from behind. Pounce Great Panttonae rears back, then pounces at the hunter with its claws and fangs out. This attack deals medium damage. Body Check Great Panttonae shifts to one side, then slams the hunter with its body. This attack deals medium damage. Panttonae Summon Great Panttonae raises its head and lets out a series of small roars, summoning two Panttonaes into its current area. Weapons Great Sword Gobblitar --> Gourmet Gobblitar Long Sword Gourmandao --> Bogarted Gourmando Sword and Shield Panttonife --> Gourmet Panttonife Dual Blades Bingacks --> Gluttonous Bingacks Hammer Trenchermaul --> Bogarted Trenchermaul Switch Axe Gannetaxe --> Gluttonous Gannetaxe Charge Blade Guzzlynch --> Gourmet Guzzlynch Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 60-580 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -20 * Water +5 * Thunder +10 * Ice +5 * Dragon +10 * Earth +5 * Wind -5 * Aether +5 Skills: Speed Eating +1, Meat Lover, Stam Recov Up, Raise Hunger High-Rank Defense: 180-585 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -20 * Water +5 * Thunder +10 * Ice +5 * Dragon +10 * Earth +5 * Wind -5 * Aether +5 Skills: Speed Eating +2, Meat Lover, Stam Recov Up, Raise Hunger G-Rank Defense: 350-635 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -20 * Water +5 * Thunder +10 * Ice +5 * Dragon +10 * Earth +5 * Wind -5 * Aether +5 Skills: Speed Eating +2, Meat Lover, Stam Recov Up, Raise Hunger Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 30-365 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +10 * Thunder +15 * Ice +10 * Dragon +15 * Earth +10 * Wind 0 * Aether +10 Skills: Speed Eating +1, Meat Lover, Stam Recov Up, Raise Hunger High-Rank Defense: 90-385 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +10 * Thunder +15 * Ice +10 * Dragon +15 * Earth +10 * Wind 0 * Aether +10 Skills: Speed Eating +1, Meat Lover, Stam Recov Up, Raise Hunger G-Rank Defense: 180-410 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +10 * Thunder +15 * Ice +10 * Dragon +15 * Earth +10 * Wind 0 * Aether +10 Skills: Speed Eating +1, Meat Lover, Stam Recov Up, Raise Hunger Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Head- The head will be scarred. Front Legs- The claws will break off. Trivia * Great Panttonae was inspired by Giant Breadbug, a boss from Pikmin whose body resembles a bread loaf. Like the monster it inspired, the boss steals spoils from the player and takes them to its underground nests. * When exhausted, Great Panttonae's attacks become slower, with it sometimes pausing to catch its breath after using some of them, leaving it open to attack. It can recover stamina by feeding on corpses. * Great Panttonae will stop to devour any shinies, small monster corpses, monster tails, large monster corpses, and captured monsters present on the map, taking a total of 5 seconds to finish eating them. Players can exploit this by killing off or capturing monsters whose materials they do not want, causing it to stop and eat them instead, leaving it open to attacks. This can include Panttonaes and other Great Panttonaes on the map, as the monsters are cannibalistic. * Unlike with Panttonaes, players have no chance of recovering any spoils eaten by Great Panttonae, which can make it a rather annoying monster to encounter on the map. * Great Panttonae will not attack hunters unless they attack it first. * Breaking Great Panttonae's claws will reduce their attack power. * Despite its high health, decent defenses, and respectable power for an early-game boss, Great Panttonae is easily distracted by shinies, monster tails, and monster corpses, stopping to eat them the minute they pop up and leaving itself open to attack while doing so, which can make it very easy to beat despite what first glances would suggest. * Great Panttonae has a 50% chance of stealing Raw Meat, Rare Steaks, Well-Done Steaks, Hot Meat, and Cold Meat with its attacks. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64